El pequeño Ryddle
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Regalo para Miss Mantequilla. Fic participante en el Reto Anual la Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum el Mapa del Mortífago.


**Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La aGenda del Señor Tenebroso del fórum el Mapa del Mortífago.**

 **DISCLAIMER: todo los personajes y lugares pertenecen a su excelentísima J.K.R.**

 **La historia y su locura es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Miss Mantequilla. Espero que te guste, guapísima.**

Los habitantes del Orfanato de Wool sabían que algo malo vivía entre ellos. No llegaba al grado de demoníaco, pero poco faltaba. Y todo giraba en torno a aquel extraño y extraordinariamente inteligente niño llamado Tom Ryddle.

La señora Cole, encargada de aquellas inocentes almas, lo vigilaba. En silencio y desde las sombras. Con aquel niño no se podía hacer de otra manera. Parecía tener ojos en la nuca, o ser adivino. No pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar la última cosa rara sucedida en el orfanato.

 _"Estaban a pocos días de Nochebuena. Hacía frío y nevaba día sí, día también. Los niños, después de sus clases y tareas, disfrutaban de un rato de diversión haciendo inocentes guerras de bolas. Todos menos uno. La señorita Smith, una de las profesoras más jóvenes, se había acercado a ese niño con su mejor sonrisa, en un intento para que se uniera a la diversión. Pero sus esfuerzos habían caído en saco roto. El niño la mandó a paseo de la forma más educada posible. La joven regresó junto al resto de profesores con el ceño fruncido._

 _-No entiendo a ese crío. Tiene aspecto de ángel, pero alma de demonio._

 _-No seas tan dura. Lo que pasa es que es mucho más inteligente que los demás y se aburre con las cosas sencillas y que a los otros niños hacen tan felices._

 _\- ¡No me sea ingenua, señora Cole! Cuando le he invitado a unirse a los otros niños, me ha dicho que no de manera muy cortés. Pero cuando he insistido, sus palabras literales han sido "Métase en sus asuntos si no quiere acabar mal antes de fin de año"._

 _-Chiquilladas, querida señorita Smith. Es sólo un niño de siete años demasiado listo para su propio bien._

 _-Es el mal reencarnado. Se lo digo yo, señora Cole. Hay algo en su mirada que me produce escalofríos. Y esa aura siniestra que parece rodearlo... No. Ya le digo yo que en ese niño no hay ni un ápice de bondad._

 _Y ahí dejaron la discusión. Cuando el frío se hizo molesto, llamaron a todos los niños para que entraran, no fueran a resfriarse. Los chiquillos entraron riendo, gritando y alborotando como locos. Todos menos Tom. El pequeño Ryddle caminaba con parsimonia, la nariz metida en un libro, como si el resto del mundo no existiese. La señorita Smith, aun molesta por su breve conversación con aquel niño, arrancó el libro de las pequeñas manos._

 _-Camina más rápido, Ryddle. Los demás no tenemos por qué pasar frío por tu desconsideración._

 _-Devuélvame el libro, por favor._

 _La voz de Tom era suave, sugerente, con el toque justo de amenaza. La señorita Smith bufó, molesta._

 _-Este libro queda confiscado por su mala conducta, Ryddle._

 _-Devuélvame el libro, por favor. Al menos que desee que algo malo le pase._

 _La señorita Smith sonrió cínicamente al niño y caminó a paso decidido hacia el edificio, en cuya puerta esperaba una impaciente señora Cole. Justo a medio camino, una de las gárgolas que adornaban la fachada principal cayó desde su sitio. Con tan mala fortuna que lo hizo sobre la pobre señorita Smith. Tom pasó junto a lo que quedaba de su profesora, se agachó con parsimonia y recogió su libro con una mueca de disgusto, mientras la señora Cole gritaba histérica, atrayendo la atención de alumnos y profesores."_

Aquello fue catalogado como desgraciado accidente. Pero la señora Cole sabía perfectamente que no lo había sido, que aquello, de alguna manera, tenía que ver con Tom Ryddle. Insistió con su teoría hasta que los benefactores del orfanato amenazaron con sustituirla. Guardó silencio, pero ella sabía la verdad. Tom había hecho que la gárgola cayese sobre la señorita Smith. Y estaba tan segura de ello por la razón más simple. La pobre finada estaba a más de cien metros de la entrada del edificio. Eso y que ella vio cómo la gárgola cobraba vida y revoloteaba hasta llegar a la profesora y se dejaba caer sobre ella. Sí señor. Aquello no había sido un accidente. Por eso vigilaba a aquel niño como un halcón. No iba a permitir que algo así se repitiese.

0.0

Tom siempre comía solo. Ningún niño que apreciase su integridad física se arriesgaba a compartir mesa con él. Pero aquello no le importaba mucho. Prefería estar solo a tener que aguantar a aquellos simples. Era mucho más divertido atemorizarlos que caerles bien. Él lo sabía y ellos también. Y mientras se mantuviese aquel status quo, no haría nada por cambiarlo. Exceptuando cuando le tocaban demasiado las narices. Entonces resultaba muy divertido aterrorizarlos. Como aquella vez que la estúpida de Margaret Scott le llamó bicho raro y él azuzó a los murciélagos que revoloteaban por el jardín contra ella. Divertidísimo. Sobre todo, cuando uno de esos bichos mordió con fuerza una de las orejas de la niña y ésta comenzó a gritar que iba a convertirse en un vampiro. Lo que él decía. Vivía rodeado de incultos e infelices.

No sabía por qué podía hacer aquellas cosas raras, como doblegar la voluntad de los animales, mover objetos, coaccionar a otros niños para que hiciesen cosas contra su voluntad y su favorito: hablar con las serpientes. En contra de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, aquellos seres tan infravalorados eran muy buenos conversadores. Había veces que le costaba un poco seguir la lógica de los ofidios, pero con paciencia, podía aprender muchas cosas que jamás aprendería en aquel maldito orfanato.

-Joven Ryddle –Tom alzó la cabeza para observar a la señora Cole. Aquella mujer le ponía de los nervios. Siempre observándolo, la desconfianza pintada en sus ojos. Si pudiera…. Haría que se le quitaran las ganas de espiarlo a todas horas. Adoptó su pose más inocente antes de contestar a la mujer.

\- ¿Desea algo, señora Cole?

-Quería saber si vas a venir con nosotros a la excursión de mañana a las cuevas que hay cerca de los acantilados.

-Será todo un honor, señora Cole.

La mujer se limitó a soltar un bufido y luego se marchó. A sus espaldas escuchó las risitas tontas de Charles y Michael, dos de los matones del orfanato. Sonrió malévolamente. Ya tenía diversión esa noche.

0.0

El orfanato llevaba en silencio dos horas. De vez en cuando podía escuchar los pasos del profesor encargado de la vigilancia esa noche. Por la leve cojera, se trataba del señor Charm, un cincuentón borrachuzo que no tardaría mucho en irse a beber hasta perder el conocimiento. Esperó otros quince minutos y se levantó. Caminó tan sigiloso como una aparición hasta la cama de Charles. Permaneció en las sombras observando cómo su compañero roncaba a pierna suelta, la baba colgando. Reprimió un resoplido de disgusto y comenzó su venganza. Con mucho cuidado y manteniéndose siempre oculto, levitó el tarro en el que había estado guardando restos de animales en diferentes grados de descomposición. Esperó pacientemente a uno de los ronquidos más fuertes y volcó el tarro sobre la boca abierta. Luego, tras hacer desparecer el frasco, apareció de nuevo en su cama, dos filas más allá de la de Charles, que en esos momentos luchaba por no morir asfixiado. Los ruidos que hacía al intentar escupir lo que obstruía sus vías respiratorias despertó al resto de niños, que enseguida comenzaron a gritar, aterrados. La señora Cole apareció enseguida, tratando de calmar a todos. Cogió a Charles por los hombros, le obligó a inclinarse y con fuerza, golpeó su espalda hasta que escupió suficientes restos como para poder respirar por sí mismo. Y mientras hacía todo eso, no dejó ni un segundo de mirar a Tom, que contemplaba la escena con rostro imperturbable.

0.0

-Devuélveme el reloj, Ryddle. Sé que lo robaste tú.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la molesta voz de pito de Amy Benson, reclamándole la devolución de su triste reloj. Tom se cruzó de brazos y la observó en silencio mientras ella continuaba con sus reclamos.

-Te repito que yo no lo tengo, Benson. ¿Para qué iba a querer yo esa cosa roñosa que ni siquiera da la hora en condiciones?

\- ¡Es un regalo de mi abuelo! Quiero que me lo devuelvas o si no…

-O si no ¿qué? ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a la gorda de la señora Cole? ¿O tal vez tu adorado y seboso novio Dennis Bishop vendrá a darme la paliza de mi vida? –Avanzó un único paso y clavó en ella sus oscuros ojos- Entérate de una vez, niña estúpida. Ni tú ni nadie de este maldito orfanato me dais miedo. Si quisiera, estarías todos a mis pies.

\- ¡Ja! –Amy levantó la barbilla en un gesto de inusitada valentía. Quería recobrar su reloj y si para ello tenía que enfrentarse al niño más siniestro del orfanato, lo haría.

-Te he avisado. Luego no te lamentes cuando te ocurra una desgracia.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la molesta niña, que siguió reclamando su reloj a voces. Caminó a paso vivo hasta llegar a la relativa tranquilidad del cuarto común. Esperó a que los tres chicos que allí estaban salieran por piernas en cuanto lo vieron y abrió su armario. Removió los tres pares de pantalones que les entregaban a todos una vez cada cinco meses y levantó la madera que cubría la cajonera. Allí, en un compartimento secreto, guardaba sus tesoros. Eran tesoros no por su valor material, sino por lo que significaban para él. Ahí estaba el medallón que le entregaron a los seis años, cuando le contaron lo poco que sabían de su madre. Era un precioso medallón de oro con una S grabada en filigrana. Pesaba bastante, por eso lo tenía guardado. El resto de tesoros eran las posesiones más preciadas de aquellos niños que habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para enfrentarse a él. Cogió el reloj de Amy y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Seguro que le vendría muy bien esa misma tarde, durante la excursión.

0.0

-Bien niños. Quiero que tengáis muchísimo cuidado. Puede parecer seguro, pero muchas de estas cuevas son muy traicioneras. Si alguno se pierde por error en una, que no intente salir por su cuenta. Nosotros iremos inmediatamente al rescate.

Tom desconectó inmediatamente del tedioso discurso que estaba dando la señora Cole. Se separó unos pocos metros del grupo y se sentó sobre una roca musgosa.

- _Hacía mucho que no veía críasss de bípedosss por essste lugar._

Tom buscó inmediatamente a su interlocutora. Había aprendido a diferenciar los siseos de las serpientes para saber si se encontraba ante un ofidio amistoso o uno con el que era mejor no interactuar. Una pequeña víbora permanecía enroscada junto a la piedra donde él estaba sentado, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

- _Perdona si no te he saludado. No te había visto, amiga._

 _-Vaya. La cría de bípedo sssabe hablar la lengua de las ssserpientes. ¿Ssoiss todoss assí?_

 _-No. Sólo yo. Por suerte. ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?_

 _-Puede que sssí, puede que no. El tiempo ess relativo para nosssotrass, lass sserpientess._

 _\- ¿Hay algo interesante en esas cuevas?_

 _-Una de ellasss, la másss alejada de todasss. En ssu interior sse essconde un lago de aguass tan negrasss como la másss profunda de lass ssimasss._

 _\- ¿Podrías llevarme allí?_

 _-Ssigueme, pequeña cría de bípedo._

Tom se levantó de la piedra y sacudió su abrigo. Podría ser de segunda o tercera mano, pero a él no le gustaba parecer un andrajoso. Caminó a paso vivo, aprovechando que los demás niños corrían de un lado a otro, libres, explorando el entorno. La víbora se deslizaba velozmente por entre los hierbajos, pero siempre manteniéndose en su campo de visión. Pronto dejaron de oír los gritos de los demás.

0.0

-Vamos tras él. Quiero vengarme por haber robado el reloj de mi abuelo.

-No estoy muy seguro, Amy. Ryddle me da bastante miedo. Es muy raro y pasan cosas extrañas a su alrededor.

-Venga, Dennis. No me dejes sola. Por favor…

Amy hizo su famosa caída de pestañas, esa que le valía el favor y los mismos de todo el mundo. El niño asintió, derrotado. No podía negarse a los encantos de la pequeña rubia de adorables trenzas. Caminaron rápidamente para alcanzar a Tom, que siseaba entre dientes, como si estuviese hablando con alguien, a pesar de estar sólo.

-Lo que yo te decía. Está como una cabra.

Dennis se limitó a asentir. Llevaban buen ritmo, y ya estaban bastante lejos de los otros. De repente, Tom se detuvo. Habían llegado a una cueva semi escondida en una pared del acantilado, a unos pocos metros del agua.

-Espera a que entre –susurró Amy. Dennis no dijo nada. Ni loco se plantaba ante Ryddle tan cerca del agua. Cuando su presa desapareció en la oscura entrada, salieron de su escondite y entraron. La cueva no estaba completamente a oscuras. Había una extraña fosforescencia verdosa que hacía levemente visible el entorno. Restos de algas putrefactas se amontonaban a lo largo de la sinuosa pared. A lo lejos, podían escuchar los pasos amortiguados de Tom. Aceleraron el paso. No querían perderlo ahí dentro.

Llegaron a una caverna enorme. El techo se perdía en la oscuridad. A unos metros de ellos había un lago de aguas negras, tan inmóviles que parecían un espejo. Amy se acercó un poco más, picada por la curiosidad. ¿Cuánto llevaría ese lago allí? ¿Escondería algún tesoro oculto por piratas hacía siglos?

-No eres más tonta porque no puedes, Benson.

Amy soltó un alarido. Tom había aparecido a su derecha como brotado del suelo. La niña se giró para encararlo. Y sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro. El siempre impasible y hermoso rostro de Tom Ryddle estaba deformado por una mueca cruel, sádica. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta que un potente silbido la detuvo. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse rodeada de víboras. Alzó de nuevo la cabeza y clavó los ojos en Dennis, que estaba igual o más aterrorizado que ella.

-Has sido una niñita muy mala, Amy. ¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

La niña no dijo nada. Sobre todo, porque tenía la garganta tan seca que, si intentaba emitir el más mínimo sonido, se romperían sus cuerdas vocales. Dennis por fin pareció recobrarse, porque se acercó a paso vivo hasta Tom y lo agarró del cuello del abrigo.

-Déjate de tonterías, Tom. Esto no tienen ninguna maldita gracia. Espanta a esos bichos que tienes amaestrados, devuélvele el reloj a Amy y ayúdanos a salir de esta maldita cueva.

-Vaya. Parece que el pequeño Dennis ha encontrado las agallas que había perdido. ¿Y si no quiero qué me vas a hacer? ¿Lloriquearme encima hasta que me cubras entero de mocos y babas?

-Te daré una paliza. Y acabarás suplicando que pare.

Tom alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Aquello resultó algo aterrador para los otros dos niños, pues eran las carcajadas de alguien que no estaba muy allá de la cabeza. Cuando pudo calmarse, Tom volvió a su expresión de siempre, fría e impasible.

-Eso me gustaría verlo, Dennis. Porque yo podría hacerte retorcer de dolor ahora mismo sin la necesidad de ponerte un dedo encima.

" _Que se retuerza de dolor"_ pensó Tom, concentrando todo el odio que sentía hacia aquel pobre iluso. Y Dennis cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y soltando alaridos. Aquello no tenía nombre. Sentía cómo ardían todos sus músculos, cómo los huesos parecían astillarse. Retorció los brazos en ángulos humanamente imposibles y vomitó varias veces, sin dejar de gritar ni un instante. Amy se unió a los gritos, asustada por el espectáculo que su amigo estaba dando.

\- ¡Cierra tu estúpida boca! –gritó Tom girándose hacia ella. Instantáneamente sintió cómo sus labios se unían fuertemente, en contra de su voluntad. Observó con los ojos muy abiertos a Tom. Aquel niño era un demonio. Porque nadie que no fuese un enviado del Infierno podría hacer lo que él hacía. - Mucho mejor. Con los gritos de la nenaza de tu novio tengo suficiente.

Tom centró de nuevo su atención en Dennis. Permitió que el dolor cesase. No era plan de matarlo. Por lo menos en esos momentos. Caminó alrededor del sollozante chico y lo pateó suavemente en el brazo. No se sentía satisfecho. Llevaba años aguantando tonterías, desprecios, malas caras e insultos. Y, para bien o para mal, aquellos dos habían aparecido como caídos del cielo. Agarró del pelo a Dennis y lo arrastró hasta la orilla del lago.

\- ¿Sabes que dicen que este lago no tiene fondo? No sé si será verdad o no, pero sería muy divertido comprobarlo. ¿Qué te parece, Dennis? ¿Te apetece darte un baño?

Dennis se agitó como loco, intentando liberarse del agarre de Tom. Odiaba los lagos, ríos y demás grandes superficies de agua. Apenas sabía nadar y le aterrorizaba morir ahogado. Tom sonrió aún más malévolamente. Olía los miedos como quien huele un perfume. Y en esos momentos Dennis apestaba a terror.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Con que al pequeño Dennis le asusta un poquito de agua. Veamos qué tal se te da la natación.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas al niño hacia el agua. Dennis se hundió rápidamente. No hacía pie. El agua estaba congelada y las ropas que llevaban pesaban como piedras atadas al cuello. Braceó torpemente hacia la orilla, pero no pudo salir, ni agarrarse al borde. Varias víboras se habían colocado allí, mostrando sus colmillos, impidiendo que se pusiera a salvo.

-Vamos, Dennis. ¿también te dan miedo las serpientes? Pero si son de lo más sociables. Seguro que hacéis buenas migas. Si no te ahogas antes.

Aburrido de "jugar" con Dennis, Tom se centró en Amy, que observaba todo con el rostro anegado de lágrimas. Las víboras mantenían una actitud relajada. Era tal el terror que exudaba la niña que ni siquiera había hecho el amago de ayudar a su amigo.

-Vamos, Amy. ¿Qué va a pensar el pobre Dennis de su novia? Ni siquiera has hecho el intento de ir a su rescate. ¿O es que tú también tienes miedo al agua?

Amy negó con fuerza. Aún tenía los labios sellados. Vio con creciente terror cómo Tom se acercaba a ella. El chico cogió una de sus rubias trenzas y la acarició con suavidad. Luego dio un tirón fuerte y se quedó con el lazo que adornaba la trenza. Y con un mechón de pelo. La sangre comenzó a correr por un lateral de la cabeza de Amy. La niña emitía sonidos sordos por tener la boca sellada, pero Tom los disfrutó como si fuesen alaridos, pues sabía que aquello le había dolido. Mucho.

-Es solo pelo, Amy. Volverá a crecer. Algún día. ¿Lo guardamos para el bueno de Dennis? Así tendrá un recuerdo de su amada.

Amy se centró en Dennis, que seguía luchando por mantenerse a flote. El niño tenía los labios amoratados por el frío, y sus movimientos se iban haciendo cada vez más lentos. Le quedaban pocas fuerzas para aguantarse a flote. Amy miró a Tom y lo cogió de la manga. El chico hizo un gesto de asco ante eso. Odiaba que la gente lo tocase. Y más cuando lo hacían sin su permiso. Amy no soltó su presa. Miró a Tom con intensidad, suplicando por la vida de su amigo. Tom lo entendió a la primera. La observó en el más absoluto de los silencios. ¿Dejaba que saliesen de allí con vida o se marchaba y los dejaba allí abandonados a su suerte? Nadie conocía aquella cueva, por lo que podrían pasar semanas hasta que, por un golpe de suerte, alguien encontrase la entrada y los dos pequeños cuerpos en su interior.

- _Loss bípedoss grandesss essstán bussscando a sssus críasss._

Tom se sobresaltó ante el anuncio de la víbora. Debía haber pasado más tiempo del que había planeado malgastar con los dos entrometidos. Con un movimiento de mano hizo levitar a Dennis fuera del agua y lo dejó caer al suelo junto a Amy, que ya podía abrir la boca. La niña corrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó, mientras lloraba en silencio. Tom se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus dos compañeros.

-Espero que de lo aquí sucedido ni una palabra. Como me entere que se lo contáis a alguien, lo de hoy habrá sido un simple calentamiento. Y creedme. Yo siempre me entero de todo. Ahora vamos, tenemos que llegar a la primera cala. Diremos que Dennis se cayó al agua y que, por casualidad, yo pasaba por aquí. Tendremos que mojarnos los dos para que crean que nos metimos en el agua para ayudarlo.

Amy y Dennis asintieron frenéticamente. Serían capaces de declarar total lealtad a Tom y ofrecerse como esclavos con tal de no volver a sufrir su ira.

-Andando, holgazanes. Tenemos varios minutos de camino.

Y así salieron de la cueva los tres niños: dos aterrorizados hasta lo más profundo de su alma y uno completamente satisfecho.

.0.

 **Y hasta aquí mi regalo. No me ha quedado todo lo dark y angustioso que hubiese querido, pero creo que algo sádico si que me ha quedado Tom. Espero que te haya gustado. Y de nuevo, FELICIDADES**


End file.
